Tabu!
by Kahhh
Summary: (Natsu/Lucy, Erza/Jellal) - Um mistério surge, intrigando os membros da Guilda Fairy Tail. Pondo em risco a vida de Lucy, que pode a qualquer momento desaparecer.


**SINOPSE:** Todos cometem erros. Obtendo sentimentos de culpa por não conseguir evitar os acontecimentos. Mas uma simples presença e um sorriso singelo é capaz de fazer tudo isso mudar.

**DISCLAIMER**: Esses personagens pertencem a Hiro Mashima..

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction na conta conhecida como Kahhh

FANFIC DE NOSSA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO ALGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME.

* * *

**TABU!**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO.**

* * *

Lucy espreguiçou-se na cama estalando os ossos da coluna. Suspirou de alívio ao notar que, o lado esquerdo de sua cama, estava vazio. Dessa vez não fora surpreendida por Natsu e Happy que sempre acabava dormindo junto com ela. Mas esse não era o maior problema; tinha manhãs que Lucy acordava no chão sentindo uma dor latente na cabeça por causa da queda sempre que caia de sua cama. Ela era empurrada por Natsu toda vez que se mexia, ficando esticado sobre o colchão tomando conta de tudo, não deixava nenhuma brecha para que Lucy deitasse. Até Happy era empurrado algumas vezes.

Tentar acordá-lo... Era impossível!

Um sorriso bobo surgiu de seus lábios ao lembrar-se dessa cena. Apesar de sempre ficar irritada com o fato de Natsu e Happy deixá-la com hematomas e olheiras, admitia que gostava da companhia deles. Lucy sempre foi uma garota que ficara sozinha em casa, a solidão marcava presença todas as noites, tornando-se um ambiente melancólico.

Levantou-se da cama e caminhou até seu guarda roupa, ficou indecisa em qual roupa usar. Baixou o olhar após ver apenas a manga de uma jaqueta jeans na cor azul perdida no meio daquelas roupas. Aquela jaqueta fora um presente de seu pai, mais necessariamente, a jaqueta era de sua mãe - uma linda lembrança que recebera. Esticou a mão segurando no cabide e puxou a peça para fora do guarda roupa. Ficou admirando aquela jaqueta com um brilho especial no olhar. Afundou o rosto no tecido macio, o aroma do perfume passou por suas narinas fazendo seu coração se apertar.

Lucy cerrou o cenho. Percebeu que algo caiu dos bolsos da jaqueta. Abaixou-se para pegá-lo. Ficou surpresa ao ver que era uma foto, e nela haviam três pessoas. Sorriu quando vira que uma delas era sua mãe, Layla Heartfilia. Ao lado de Layla estava Capricórnio, um dos Espíritos Estelares que, agora, estava junto de Lucy. Girou o olhar para a outra pessoa, que continha um sorriso arrogante e expressão séria. Sabia que aquele homem se chamava Zoldeo, ele era um dos empregados da casa.

Notou algo na mão de Zoldeo e aproximou a foto para identificar o que seria, era uma chave idêntica a de Capricórnio.

Foi ai que ela se recordara da história que Loke contou a ela sobre Capricórnio assim que retornara, que sua mãe, após ficar doente, havia entregado a chave de Capricórnio para aquele homem, que no final acabou sendo envolvido pela magia das trevas e acabou fazendo uma magia proibida, mais conhecida como Tabu. No entanto ocorreu erros e Zoldeo acabou preso no corpo de Capricórnio. As consequências por fazer uma magia proibida fora devastadora, pois Zoldeo acabou morrendo assim que Loke conseguiu quebrar o Tabu.

Lucy ficou observando a imagem de Zoldeo naquela foto antiga - as bordas já estavam num tom amarelado devido ao tempo - e sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Sem entender, sentiu-se atraída por aquela imagem que parecia chamar sua atenção.

Girou a cabeça para lado rapidamente assim que sentiu uma presença, parecia que tinha alguém atrás de si, pôde até mesmo sentir a respiração em sua nuca. Arrepiou-se e um frio começou a predominar no ambiente. Lucy passava as mãos sobre os ombros na intenção de amenizar o frio.

Sobressaltou assim que ouvira batidas insistentes ecoarem cômodo adentro. Caminhou até a porta abrindo-a. Deparou-se com Natsu, Happy, Erza e Gray do lado de fora. Lucy sorriu por eles estarem ali, assim ela não precisaria ir até a Guilda para encontrar-se com o eles. Também por não estar sozinha agora, aquele incidente foi um tanto estranho. A sensação de ter alguém atrás de si não desaparecera, e isso causava pânico, mesmo que oculto.

Lucy piscou várias vezes ao notar que seus companheiros olhava diferente para o seu físico, estavam boquiabertos e olhos esbugalhados. Olhou para si mesma e viu que estava vestida apenas por uma camisola curta e totalmente transparente; deixando tudo a mostra.

Cobriu o corpo com os braços rapidamente.

- Parem de olhar! Pervertidos! - Gritou totalmente envergonhada. Seu rosto estava mais vermelho que um tomate.

- Ficou ótimo em você! - Erza sorriu ao ver Lucy ficar mais vermelha ainda e apertar os braços sobre o corpo.

- Lucy! Escolhemos uma missão que vai nos dar muito dinheiro! - Natsu mostrou o cartaz para a maga - Olha só, 1,000,000 de yens! - Apontava com o dedo indicador o número que se estampava no pedaço de papel - Isso irá te ajudar no aluguél atrasado.

- Aye Sir! - Happy se empolgou, não somente pela quantia do dinheiro, mas em saber que comprará muitos peixes com a sua parte.

Lucy começou a sentir o corpo se arrepiar novamente, o título da missão que escolheram causava sensações nada formais em seu âmago.

"Alma perdida..."

O frio que sentira antes voltou a predominar. Lucy não queria admtir para si mesma que estava ficando com medo. Não entendera o que realmente estava acontecendo, mas tudo isso começou quando olhou aquela foto e, principalmente, a imagem de Zoldeo.

- Em uma Vila perto daqui, está ocorrendo casos estranhos de desaparecimento, mas isso acontece quando as pessoas caminham por uma floresta que envolve o lugar. Muitos relatam que já viram um homem com aparência estranha nas redondezas, e concluem que aquele homem havia morrido há cerca de sete anos.

- Já estou sentindo meu corpo pegar fogo! - Natsu falou com um sorriso alargado nos lábios, mas o sorriso se desfez ao ver a expressão diferente de Lucy. - Lucy... - Aproximou-se dela, colocando as mãos sobre os braços delicados - Você está bem? - Perguntou estranhando seus olhos que estavam fundos e opacos. Ela estava estática, sequer piscava os olhos.

_- Tabu..._

Gray ao ouvir aquela palavra, aproximou-se sorrateiro de Lucy empurrando Natsu, que soltou os ombro da maga.

- Gray! Ficou maluco! - Natsu ficou furioso pela atitude voraz e desnecessária.

- Psiu!

- Está querendo arrumar briga!? - Natsu já arregaçava as mangas para partir pra cima de Gray.

- Fica quieto Natsu!

- Não me... - Natsu não pôde terminar sua frase, porque Gray havia posto a mão sobre a boca do rosado.

- Deixe-me escutar o que Lucy está dizendo.

Gray soltou a mão dos lábios de Natsu tendo vaga percepção de que o Dragon Slayers não iria mais falar. Eles ficaram observando Lucy que ainda permanecia paralisada.

-_ Dessa vez não haverá erros, o Tabu será realizado com êxito._

- O que pensa que está dizendo, Lucy? - Gray agarrou nos braços da loira - Você sabe o que acabara de dizer?

- Solta ela Gray! - Natsu puxou o amigo fazendo com que soltasse a maga.

_- Lucy? Esse é o nome da filha de Layla._

- Mas o quê... - Erza tentou dizer algo, mas não conseguiu após ver Lucy fechar os olhos e pender o corpo para o lado. Natsu segurou Lucy impedindo que ela caisse.

- Gray, você sabe o que aconteceu com Lucy? - Erza perguntou ciente de que Gray sabia algo. Teve essa certeza após o mago se aproximar de Lucy assim que ela mencinara a palavra Tabu.

- Talvez. Mas o que aconteceu foi muito diferente do que eu esperava.

- Esperava? - Erza pergunta com os olhos assustados - Poderia explicar para que possamos entender?

- Não sei se isso vai fazê-los entender o que se passa - Respondeu Gray com uma expressão séria.

- Por que Lucy disse aquelas coisas estranhas? - Natsu perguntou enquanto observava a face adormecida da loira.

- Eu já falei que se eu explicar tudo a vocês, não entenderão. Mas vou precisar da ajuda de Lucy quando ela acordar.

- Para que exatamente? - Erza estava ficando impaciente com todo esse mistério.

A atenção de Gray foi totalmente tirada quando vira Lucy segurar algo em sua mão direita. Abaixou-se e pegou o objeto, seus olhos se arregalaram após ver a foto.

- Realmente, precisarei que ela invoque Loke e Capricórnio. Eles estavam esperando por este momento - Falou enquanto observava aquela foto e suava frio.

- Gray, o que você está tentando dizer? - Os olhos de Natsu e Gray se cruzaram tensos. O rosado não estava gostando nada das palavras do amigo.

- Natsu, isso que aconteceu com Lucy parece o caso da missão que escolhemos - Happy declarou após ver a descrição no papel.

- Deixe-me ver - Natsu tomou o papel das mãos de Happy, pondo-se a ler:

"_Habitantes da Vila Hanshin constatam ter visto coisas estranhas acontecerem no decorrer dos dias. Relatam que alguns homens e mulheres obtem atitudes atípicas e dizem palavras estranhas e sem anexos. Após isso, eles caminham até a densa floresta que envolve a Vila e desaparecem sem deixar vestígios. Testemunhas contam que um homem magro, cabelo crespo e roupa branca é visto nos arredores perto da floresta. Tudo indica que este homem poderia ser o responsável pelos desaparecimentos. No entanto, algo intriga os moradores, pois eles contam que aquele homem morreu há cerca de 7 anos atrás"_

- Happy tem razão, Lucy aparenta ter o mesmo comportamento dos moradores dessa Vila.

- Isso não pode ser possível. Essa Vila fica a 500 kl de onde estamos, isso não poderia acontecer por aqui!

- Poderia sim - Gray falou convicto de sua resposta, deixando Erza, Natsu e Happy intrigados.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza!

- Porque eu vi esse homem! - Mostrou a foto, e seu dedo indicador foi direcionado para homem que contém as características citadas.

Todos ficaram assustados com esse fato, principalmente com aquela foto, que continha a imagem do homem que dizem estar morto. Como assim Gray já havia visto este homem? Onde necessariamente?

- Vamos esperar Lucy acordar, os únicos capazes de resolver esse problema é Loke e Capricórnio. Por isso não vamos a essa missão.

- Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo! Vou a essa missão sim! E ninguém vai me impedir!

- Pare e pensa um pouco, Natsu! Quer que a Lucy desapareça?

Como assim Lucy desaparecer? Natsu, nervoso, grudou na gola da blusa de Gray encarando o mesmo.

- Não diga besteiras. Não vou permitir que Lucy desapareça!

- Então coopera, deixe que Loke e Capricórnio resolva isso.

- Parem vocês dois! Natsu, faça o que Gray disse, não temos escolha.

A situação estava ficando cada vez mais complicada, e Natsu não estava disposto a abandonar a missão que haviam escolhido e, muito menos, o que estava acontecendo com Lucy.

* * *

**CONTINUA**


End file.
